Give yourself to me
by Kzdatgurl
Summary: Sasuke has loathed his absent brother Itachi for years. Suddenly the missing male appears in Konoha and tries desperately to make amends with is little brother. How will Sasuke react when Itachi touches more than just his heart? ItaSasu*one-shot*yaoi*R&R


**AN: Hi everyone! I just wanted to take a moment and say thank you all for checking this fic out. I wrote it for a contest on Deviant art my user name: Kzdatgurl. Anyways enjoy your read and please don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW- I don't usually writing ItaSasu so it was an experience for me which I'm glad to share with you all so just lemme know what you think. Thnks in advance... xoxoPricey**

**Disclaimer**: I do not OWN any of the characters used in this FANFIC, they belong to M. Kishimoto (and he rocks)

**WARNING**::: Yaoi meaning BOYxBOY (more specifically Uchiha-cest)

**Pairing**: ItaSasu **IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ OR FLAME**

* * *

><p>Give yourself to me<p>

"Don't you think it's a little late for that?" Sasuke inquired maintaining his usual air of disinterest as he looked over the figure before him. "I needed a brother then...not now." He added before turning his back to the situation.

Itachi lowered his eyes. He was already well prepared for rejection. "I understand it won't be easy-"

"It won't be easy because it's not happening." Sasuke cut in sourly.

Itachi would remain determined. "I know how you must feel about me."

Sasuke boiled on the inside as he allowed his bitterness to get the best of him. He faced Itachi again. "You really think you know? You don't have idea. You're just like them...selfish...just like mom and dad...you abandoned me."

"Mistakenly." The elder brother admitted.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. _"Mistakes don't last years..." _He retorted cynically.

As Itachi expected, Sasuke was scorned. "All I can do, is ask you to try."

Sasuke furrowed his brow. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. After years of being gone this guy had the audacity to stroll back into town thinking things were going to snap back to normal just because he said so. The damage had been done and it was irrevocable. In one swoop Sasuke lost everything that he cared about, now he didn't care at all. "What do you want from me?" He questioned in a distasteful tone.

Itachi thought of a few ways to answer that question before choosing his final reply. "Forgiveness."

...

"Hello, hello...earth to Sasuke." Naruto waved his hand back and forth across Sasuke's face.

Sasuke blinked twice. "What?"

"You've been sitting there ignoring me this whole time haven't you?" Asked the blonde who was seated on the back of the bench as the two sat in the school court yard having lunch. "I'm trying to fill you in on details from my date with Hinata from the sandwich shop and I'm getting the vibe that you aren't paying attention." He complained.

Sasuke shrugged as he loosened his neck tie then unbuttoned the top of his shirt.

Naruto was mystified. What could have been more important than his date with a hottie? "Oh, I'm sorry, I guess something more fascinating happened to you over the weekend." Naruto said sarcastically. When Sasuke didn't bite he leaned forward. "Oi teme, something wrong?"

Sasuke reeled back on the wooden seat. "This weekend, Itachi came back...he came to the house." The raven haired teen stated solemnly.

"Whoa...that is kinda fascinating I guess." Naruto nodded as he sipped from a juice carton. "So, what happened?"

Sasuke stared forward. "He says he's here to stay."

Naruto drank until the box was empty. He shook the carton in hand then tossed it at a nearby trash can. "Awkward much?"

Sasuke looked up at him. "Very much."

"So what now? Are you two like cool?" Naruto asked sliding down into the spot next to Sasuke.

"Tssst, of course not." Sasuke turned his nose up at the thought.

Naruto looked over his friend. "But..."

"But what?" Sasuke knew where this was headed.

"Well, I mean if he's back to stay why not?" Naruto proposed.

Sasuke knotted up. "Are you kidding me? You sound like him right now. I'm not going to pretend like everything is sweet just because Itachi had a change of heart and wants to play house so he can save face." He scoffed.

"I'm sure it's not about saving face." Naruto shook his head.

"Then what is it about?" Sasuke opposed.

Naruto raised his shoulders.

"Right." Sasuke looked away. He wasn't going to entertain Itachi, he'd already made up his mind.

Naruto stared down at his joined hands. An expression of worry painted his face. "Sasuke, he **is** your brother." He said switching to serious mode.

Sasuke glanced over the kid next to him who had been his best friend since elementary school. He initially figured if anyone would understand where he was coming from it would be Naruto. "And?"

"And nobody's perfect." Naruto tried to rationalize. He was not blind to Sasuke's plight. He knew how devastated the boy had been when he lost not only both parents to a plane crash but then a brother to ignorance. It had taken him years to cope; apparently he wasn't done yet. "I'm not saying what he did was right by any means but if he's willing to admit he's wrong and try to change, why can't you?"

Sasuke thought back in time. Sure, there was a point when he needed comfort and guidance from his older brother. Itachi however, chose an alternate route leaving the youngster to fend for himself. There wasn't room for reconciliation now, his chance was gone. Itachi blew his moment and Sasuke was averse to the idea of giving him a second. "It doesn't matter anyway. I've made my decision." Sasuke finally spoke.

Naruto was saddened by his response. He reared back on the bench with his hands interlocked behind his head. "I'm just saying...I wish I _had_ a brother."

Sasuke scowled. Of course that blonde idiot would say something like that; he was an orphan after all. Naruto didn't understand what it meant to go from having it all one minute, to being left behind by everyone that swore they loved you. It was sickening. He felt betrayed. Sasuke was broken. He'd been that way for years. It was something he thought he would never be able to recover from.

…

Sasuke sat on the arm of the sofa in his living room gazing out the window at a puddle ridden yard. It'd been raining hard the last 72 hours cloaking everything in shades of gray. You would have never guessed it was midsummer in Konoha from the looks of things. The weather directly reflected the tone as of late; dreary, somber, despondent. Sasuke wondered why things had changed so dramatically. Just days ago it was bright, cheerful and pleasant then again, days ago his parents were alive too. Things had certainly changed. And just like the weather, life was unpredictable.

The youngest member of the Uchiha family reached up and pulled at his tie. He hated the confined feeling it caused. He felt like he was being suffocated. He didn't know why he had to wear the stupid thing. Why was he even there for that matter? No one had spoken to him directly since it started, they all just patted him on the head like he was some sort of puppy and whispered about him as if he wasn't able to hear them; it was annoying.

"That's him there…" An older person whispered to another as they stood a couple feet away.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the pair.

"Bless his soul." The man replied.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Blessings were not going to fix this.

"It's just him and Itachi now." Said one of the two causing Sasuke's ears to perk up.

_Itachi…_ Sasuke repeated the name. He turned to the wake taking place in the back ground and scanned the horde of on lookers and well wishers until he laid eyes on his brother. He watched quietly as Itachi shook hands with a group of men who had once worked with their father. _It's just him and Itachi now…_ Sasuke hear the words again. It was going to be a lot different now that their parents were gone.

Suddenly Itachi turned spotting Sasuke staring at him from across the room. He produced a weak smile and a wave before continuing to speak to strangers.

Sasuke felt relieved to know Itachi was there with him. He knew it was going to be a lot different now that his parents were gone, but as long as he still had Itachi, everything would be alright.

...

Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder jarring him back to current times once again. "We're going to be late teme." He said as the school yard cleared out.

Sasuke nodded as he stood from the bench. He reached down to grab his notebook, when out of nowhere a bizarre feeling crawled over him. He turned and looked out the gate carefully scanning the plush wooded area opposite the school. Nothing appeared to be out of the norm but it almost felt like-

"Oi, what is it?" Naruto questioned once he noticed something had caught his buddy's attention.

Sasuke dismissed the inclination. "Nothing." He said heading back into the high school building with Naruto close by.

…

_Damn... _Sasuke cursed allowing heated water to cascade down his pale body. The last couple days had immersed him in sheer confusion and doubt. Before Itachi showed up, it was ok to despise him (he was the enemy after all). But now, a week later, Sasuke's emotions were muddled causing him to rethink his position. He'd spent the last 8 years of his life resenting every moment and regretting every memory but why? He placed a tightly balled fist onto the moist shower wall as he tried to figure things out. First his parents, then his brother... He'd harbored a grudge against them for so long but could this all be his fault? Was it him that drove everyone away? Did he somehow not deserve a family? Sasuke moved his head under the steady stream trying desperately to wash away years of insecurity that he'd buried deep within.

He thought back to the smile Itachi shot him that day in the living room. His heart pinged inside his chest. No matter how much he denied, it still hurt. He imagined it always would. One day Itachi was different. The next day Itachi was gone. Initially he blamed himself. It took Sasuke years to stop feeling sorry about Itachi's departure. Slowly guilt turned to sorrow, sorrow turned to anger then one day, out of the blue, he realized he detested his absent older brother. It was easier that way. That way he didn't miss him. That way he could move on. But still, it bothered him. Itachi had been the best older brother he could ask for, what happened? Sasuke let out a loud sigh. He couldn't answer that question at 9 and he couldn't answer it at 17. Then again, did he want the answer?

Sasuke turned the knob of the shower to the off position before stepping out. He wrapped a plush towel around his waist then draped a smaller one around his shoulders to catch the wetness from his hair. After clicking off the light, he walked through his bedroom and into the dark hallway as he headed for the kitchen. Stopping momentarily, Sasuke glanced behind him. He didn't see anyone but he felt something that was odd. It'd been that way all week actually. Without a word, the youngest Uchiha continued on his way. He didn't bother with the switch as he approached the refrigerator and went straight for the milk container. Raising the carton to his mouth, he took a couple quick gulps before slamming it down to the counter.

"You know, the doorbell is there for a reason. People who don't live here should use it." Sasuke said without turning to meet Itachi's dark gaze.

Itachi smiled on the inside. "Of course you knew it was me." He said gladly. He knew his brother could feel him no matter how much distance had been placed between them.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked with more attitude than necessary. He was going through enough without Itachi randomly showing up and antagonizing him.

Itachi got right to the point. "Have you given any thought to our previous conversation?"

Sasuke turned his head just enough to see his brother out the corner of his eye. "Not really." He bluffed. Truth was he'd been thinking about nothing but Itachi the whole week which was utterly wretched.

"I see." Itachi acknowledged while looking over the young boy before him. The older sibling watched closely as faint moonlight from the nearby window illuminated beads of water on Sasuke's skin causing him to glisten softly.

Sasuke took the small towel he carried and shuffled it over his damp head before turning to Itachi who was suspiciously quiet.

Itachi kept his eyes on Sasuke. He took notice to how handsome his brother had become amongst other things. "You've grown."

Sasuke tossed the towel across his shoulder. "You came all the way over here to tell me how big I've gotten?" He asked with a hint of annoyance. Though moments ago he was questioning his dislike for Itachi, Sasuke could feel contempt swelling up inside himself once again.

Itachi remained quiet as he observed the building turmoil between them. He was there to rehab his bond with his brother, he would let nothing stop him.

"Well, you know how to let yourself out." Sasuke said as he attempted to bypass the other male.

Itachi grabbed the fleeting boy by the arm. "I know what you're trying to do Sasuke." He asserted himself. "It isn't going to work. I made the wrong decision by leaving you once...I won't do it again."

Sasuke's heart thumped harder than usual as his brother held his arm. Slowly he looked up making eye contact with Itachi. He felt his skin go hot prompting him to snatch away. "You should have stayed gone." He said forcefully noticing that Itachi was now closer to him than before.

Itachi maintained silence as he watched Sasuke's face grow red with color. He wondered if Sasuke could tell what was going through his mind at that minute. "Don't fight it." He suggested as he took a lock of the boy's damp hair between his fingers.

Sasuke staggered backward nervously. "You…you don't have a place here anymore!"

"Sasuke hear me out-" Itachi began.

"No..." Sasuke refused. "I-I hate you." He sneered as he reached the doorway then disappeared into the corridor.

Itachi stood shrouded in darkness as he processed what had just transpired. He anticipated hearing those three words from Sasuke sooner or later. Listening closely he heard the door on the 2nd floor slam. Sasuke was no longer his 'little brother' but instead a disheartened adolescent. Itachi touched the granite counter top as he pictured Sasuke's blushing face in his mind. He may have said he hated him but that wasn't what his body was saying.

…

_WHAMMMMMM_

Sasuke slammed his bedroom door shut then leaned flush against said object. His chest rapidly heaved as he tried to calm his nerves. He didn't understand why things had to be this way. Why was he so unsure on his stance toward Itachi? Sasuke knitted his brow as the phrase he had just spoken repeated in his head. _I hate you... _Did he really mean that? Though he tried desperately to remain unsympathetic to his estranged brother, he couldn't help but feel the total opposite when Itachi touched him. He felt hot, his muscles tensed...it was weird. Why did his body react that way?

Turning quickly, Sasuke placed his hand on the door. He swallowed as he stepped out into the hall. A jumble of thoughts ran through his mind as he proceeded down the stairs. He needed answers. Sasuke looked over the living room area before walking into the kitchen. No one was there. He exhaled as he looked around empty darkness. Again, he was alone.

…

"Have you made a decision yet?" Naruto inquired breaking the Uchiha teen from his daze.

"Wha?" Sasuke questioned immediately thinking he was being asked about Itachi.

"Uhm, do you want anything else?" Naruto looked at the other oddly before gesturing towards the waiter.

"Oh…no I'm done." Sasuke said before swiveling around on his stool.

Naruto shook his head. "You know, you really ought to quit doing that. It's freaking me out…"

Sasuke huffed.

"Don't tell me you're still driving yourself crazy over this Itachi thing…thanks." Naruto said as he took the bill from the waiter then hopped off his seat. "I thought you wanted to give him a chance?" He asked making his way to the cashier.

Sasuke followed suit. "I didn't say all that." He denied as they stopped in front of the register to pay for lunch.

"Kiss and make up already." Naruto proposed as he handed a $20 to the clerk.

"It's not that simple." Sasuke commented grouchily as he went for his wallet.

"I got it this time." Naruto said raising his hand to his buddy.

Sasuke shoved both hands into his pockets. He hadn't seen Itachi for a week; not since he told him he hated him.

"Have a good one." Naruto waved after receiving his change. The duo headed out the diner. "Seriously though, you were pissed when he came back and now you haven't seen em in days and you're moping. I'm totally lost, did I miss something?"

"You? How the heck do you think I feel?" Sasuke countered. All week he'd been in a funk and his angst was doing nothing but building more and more each day.

"Are you gonna apologize?" Naruto questioned.

"Why should I?" Sasuke disputed right away. He'd told Naruto everything; almost everything. He left out the part about his racing heart and weak knees.

"Dude what did we talk about? You have way too much pride." Naruto said as he nudged Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke grimaced. He still wasn't sure what he wanted.

"Anyway, I gotta head home. Lunch on you next time?" Propositioned the blonde.

"Yeah, sure." Sasuke said as the two knocked fists.

"Cool, see ya." Naruto agreed as he jogged across the street.

Sasuke waited till the teen disappeared then started in the direction of his own house.

…

As Sasuke walked up the porch steps he remained in deep thought. He wondered whether Itachi would show again. After what happened the previous week, he wasn't too confident. _I hate you…_ He remembered the words that seemed to spill out of his mouth so freely. Whether or not it was the truth wasn't clear. What Sasuke did know was that he had plenty to get off his chest; he wanted Itachi to know what he'd been through and how much it hurt to be abandoned.

Sighing quietly, Sasuke pulled out his keys and prepared to enter his home when that feeling hit him once again. "You're outside this time?" He questioned as he clicked the lock out of position. He didn't even have to turn around.

"You asked me not to let myself in." Itachi stated from behind.

Sasuke made a face as the two entered the house. The youngest of the pair immediately crossed the room and watched his pseudo brother closely.

"How was lunch?" Itachi asked noting how far away Sasuke had moved.

"So you have been following me?" Sasuke replied with a question of his own. He knew he wasn't crazy. Itachi was probably watching him all along.

Itachi inhales. "You and that blonde boy...you two seem...close."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What are you trying to say?" He asked a bit perturbed.

"...I thought I made myself clear before." Itachi looked over the figure that rested against the wall. "I want to know you Sasuke."

"So you stalk me?" Sasuke folded his arms across his chest as his irritation level grew.

Itachi made eye contact with the younger male.

A wave of warmth came over Sasuke's body. He removed his eyes from his brother's.

"I'm hoping to get along with you." Itachi stated sensing that Sasuke was more receptive this time around. "My intention in returning isn't to hurt you."

Sasuke bit his inner lip. All the unease he'd felt the entire week was now bubbling over. "I spent days...weeks just staring out the window thinking you were going to come back home any minute..." Still the pain was there.

"What I did was wrong. I want to explain-"

"No amount of explaining is going to change the last 8 years." Sasuke argued.

"But at least you'll understand." Itachi said as he seemed to get closer and closer to his sibling. "You weren't the only one hurting, Sasuke. I too was trying to deal with the hurt of losing parents. I know it's no excuse, but after they were buried...I realized it was just you and me and I panicked."

Sasuke half listened. "You panicked..." He laughed defiantly. "My life was ruined because you panicked?"

"I was hurting, after I left you, it hurt even more." Itachi divulged.

Sasuke formed fists. He squeezed till his knuckles turned white. He didn't want to hear this. That would throw his perception of Itachi way off. He always imagined Itachi half way across the world living luxuriously burden free, relieved that he didn't have to take responsibility for some brat. What Itachi was telling him now was obviously a lie, he was trying to elicit sympathy, Sasuke decided not to give in. "Bullshit."

"Sasuke, this is the truth. I didn't leave because it was easy. It was the hardest thing that I ever did. I was hesitant and I was scared. Taking care of myself was hard enough...I was unsure of my ability to raise you properly. For once in my life I didn't have all the answers and it frightened me. I left to keep from ruining your life; I messed up." Itachi said stepping closer.

Sasuke still couldn't comprehend. No amount of talk would ever make him fully understand Itachi's actions. "You...left me..." Muffled words slipped out of his mouth as his chest constricted.

Itachi knew this conversation would be hard. He watched his brother go through an array of emotions...anger, denial, despair. "Sasuke, I wanted to come home everyday...believe me."

Sasuke shook his head. "How? How am I supposed to believe you? If you wanted to be here...nothing would have stopped you." Sasuke spoke through heartache as he used every fiber in his being to keep the tears at bay.

"I'm sorry." Itachi stated as they were now mere inches apart.

Sasuke sank into the wall as he felt Itachi press down on him. "Wha-"

"Sasuke, I'm sorry." Itachi repeated causing something inside Sasuke to stir.

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. Maybe Itachi really was sorry. Maybe he really was remorseful over leaving. But there was another feeling. Sasuke lowered his head a bit as adrenaline coursed through his veins causing his breathing to become labored.

Itachi mounted his arm above the teenagers head and leaned in closing any remaining gap between the two. "I've missed out on too much..." He spoke into the youngster's ear. Itachi took a deep breath in an attempt to contain his excitement.

Sasuke's eyes lower as he feels warm air dancing off his neck. His body grows hotter by the second. He turns his head slightly to the side as he braces for Itachi's next move.

Itachi raises his left hand then gently strokes the side of Sasuke's youthful face all the while wanting to taste the soft white skin before him. "I've missed you..."

Sasuke swallowed hard. "Listen, about what I said…before." He prepared to take back the three volatile words he'd used so sparingly before.

"You were upset. You have every right to be angry with me…just know that I meant what I said." Itachi spoke his lips grazing Sasuke's earlobe.

Sasuke stiffened. Placing his hands over his erection, he frantically looked for a way out while hoping that Itachi hadn't noticed. "I-I have to go..." He manages causing his brother to lean back and examine the rose colored tint in his cheeks.

Itachi allowed Sasuke to slide from underneath his body.

Sasuke moved quickly for the stairs before stopping mid stride. He looked forward as he tugged at his shirt. "I guess you can stay here then." He said before fleeing.

…

"I want you…" An unyielding voice sounded over joyous ears in a tone just above a whisper.

"Mmhmm," Sasuke exhaled at the skin on skin contact that was unfolding in his very own bed. All he could recall was waking up to pleasure. Every inch of his body was being caressed by a figure whose face was yet to be seen. "Haahaaa…" He breathed out of his mouth as a hand traveled his inner thigh causing him to instantly harden.

"Delicious…" The voice spoke quietly while devouring the side of the teenager's neck.

Sasuke clenched his jaw as the figure on top of him drifted further and further down the length of his body leaving behind a moist trail of saliva. The dark haired teen held his breath as a warm slick tongue tasted his chest, traced his nipples and finally landed on his abs prompting a light moan to escape his throat.

"Let it out…" the other demanded whilst slipping a hand into the pants of his young prey.

Sasuke raised his head to get a better look at the unknown assailant. Before he was able to determine the identity of the person who was making him feel so good, a finger slithered up his chest and across his mouth causing his head to once again rest back against the mattress below. Sasuke turned his head to the side allowing that very same finger to pass his lips and meet with his own waiting tongue.

Sasuke gripped the sheet below as the unnamed person wrapped a hand around his manhood. "Ahhh-" He sounded off while being stroked from base to the tip. "Nghhhmmm…" His moans of pleasure became louder.

"That's right Sasuke…let it out…" The figure enticed the boy while continuing to stimulate him.

Sasuke's chest heaved as he prepared for an explosion at any moment.

_"Give yourself to me…"_ The man insisted bringing Sasuke to a climax.

"Agghhhh, aahhhh!" The teen reveled in satisfaction before he sprang up in bed. "Hahahaha-" Sasuke panted wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Nightmare?" Itachi asked from the doorway.

"W-what are you doing in my room?" A frazzled Sasuke asked as he pulled a blanket over his hard on.

Itachi stared at Sasuke's partially nude body. "I was walking by when I heard moans..."

Sasuke almost choked. "I-I wasn't moaning." His face heated as he turned toward the window.

Itachi smirked at his brother's evident blush. "You better get up. You'll be late for school." He says before moving along.

…

"You don't understand…" Sasuke tried to explain as he leaned against a locker next to Naruto's.

"What's there to understand? You two are having Uchiha bonding time, how cute." The blonde joked as he attempted to pinch Sasuke's cheek.

"Don't be stupid." The raven haired teen said swatting away his friend's hand.

"For real, what's it been, a week? Are you sick of him already?" Naruto inquired while shutting his locker.

Sasuke's eyes rolled over the tiled floor as he debated on whether or not to tell Naruto exactly what was happening. "It's not that…I don't know what it is… I've been having these strange dreams." He said fighting back embarrassment as he thought about his unconscious escapades.

"Nani?"

"You know-" Sasuke raised his brows trying to hint around the obvious.

"Uhhh…OH! You mean like flying or something?" Naruto appeared a bit more excited than he should have been.

"What?" Sasuke was thrown by his friend's inability to focus.

"I have that dream all the time…oh, I also dream that I'm jumping off buildings and bridges and junk but it always turns out that I'm really falling out of bed instead…weird right?" Naruto prattled on with a chuckle.

Sasuke felt a vain pop in his forehead. "No you idiot! I mean like…like sexual."

"Eh?" Naruto questioned while throwing is arms behind his head. "So wait, how does that work?"

Sasuke sighed in distress. "I don't know that's the problem…I mean I thought it would stop but it's happened like every freakin' night this week."

"Who's in the dream?" Naruto inquired.

"I never see the person." Sasuke reveals omitting the part about the participant being male. He also doesn't mention that this didn't start till Itachi moved in.

The bell rings out over head.

"You probably got some pent up sexual frustration in there that's dying to get out man." Naruto assessed while poking Sasuke in the stomach. "Hey, maybe I can get Hinata to bring her friend Sakura out on Saturday and we can double. Who knows, you might get some action." He snickers.

Sasuke rubbed his mid-section. "Yeah…" He mouthed unenthusiastically as he wondered if there was more to the story.

…

"I ordered us breakfast." Itachi announced as he was joined in the kitchen by another. He peeped over the top of the news paper he was reading and watched Sasuke closely.

Sasuke opened the fridge and took a bottle of orange juice to his lips. He could feel Itachi staring.

"Going out?" Itachi asked noticing that Sasuke was avoiding him still. It'd been a week since he moved in and Sasuke had barely spoken 5 lines to him.

Sasuke pulled on his jacket. "Yep." The teen said without making eye contact.

"With that boy?" Itachi pushed further.

Sasuke's face warped as he approached the table. "I'm going to the mall with my friends..." He retorted biting down on a single slice of toast.

"I've enjoyed being here with you Sasuke." Itachi said catching the raven off guard.

Sasuke felt his face flush. Itachi was always saying unexpected things to him. With speed, Sasuke headed for the nearest exit.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" The older brother asked.

"I'm not hungry!" Sasuke yelled before slamming the door behind him. Once outside, he let out an elongated sigh. Every time Itachi was near…every time Itachi would touch him…every time Itachi stared... Sasuke rubbed his hand over his chest. Was he going crazy? Why was his reaction always the same? As a matter of fact, it was getting worst. There was something going on between him and Itachi but Sasuke had no clue as to what.

…

"I had fun today Sasuke." Sakura said as the pair came to a stop in front of her house.

Sasuke nodded.

"We should do this again sometime." She suggested.

Sasuke bite his tongue. "Sure." He said knowing he didn't really intend to get to know this girl. She was just a way to get his mind off current events.

"Ok great. Can I call you sometime?" She asked passing him her cell.

Reluctantly Sasuke took the item and began to press in numbers. "There." He said handing the device back to her.

She smiled ear to ear. "K, see ya later, Sasuke." Sakura waved before heading off.

…

"Well? What happened?" Naruto asked eagerly over the line.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he entered his house. "Nothing happened. I walked her home and that was it."

"Did you kiss her?" Naruto inquired further.

Sasuke looked around the living room suspiciously. No Itachi. "No I didn't kiss her." He answered with strong distaste.

"But uhm, Sasuke you were supposed to be working on your little problem…you know." Naruto pointed out.

Sasuke exhaled as he exited the kitchen, his friend was causing him much grief. "Naruto, I'm not trying to get involved with anyone like that."

"Like what? She's cute, all you have to do is get laid and BAM wet dreams disappear." Naruto proposed.

Sasuke nearly tripped down the hall at those words. "BAKA! IT WAS NOT A-" Sasuke yelled before lowered his voice. "It was not a wet dream." He insisted as he continued to survey empty rooms. Still no Itachi.

"Well I'm just trying to help. I guess you could always rub one out for the win." Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke balled a fist. "I'm going to hang up on you now." He stated calmly attempting to maintain his cool.

Naruto was puzzled, as usual. "Eh? Ok, well call me later. I'm going back to Hinata's once her dad goes to work."

"Fine." Sasuke reluctantly agreed before hanging up. He had no idea why he was friends with Naruto, the kid was obviously off his rocker.

Sasuke slid his room door open. This was the last unscathed place in the house. He closed the door behind himself and tossed his phone on the bed. He was curious as to where Itachi had gone. After searching the whole house for him, he realized the sullen male was nowhere to be found. Then again, why did he even care? All Itachi ever did was say crazy things and make Sasuke feel uncomfortable. The raven haired boy slipped into the bathroom and washed his face then proceeded to stretch out across his bed.

"Naruto is an idiot." He recited. _Rub one out?_ He repeated to himself. Then again, maybe he was sexually frustrated and his psyche was telling him that he needed some relief in his life. But why a guy? Sasuke felt a twitch from below. _Touching, rubbing, licking..._ Sasuke pressed his hands over his face and tried to make the images go away. It didn't make any sense. _Who was the guy?_ He wondered moving his right hand steadily down his body. Sasuke moistened his lips as he reached his southern area. He massaged his growing erection through his pants as he remembered the continuous dream detail for detail. Every night he had it, it got better and better. Whoever it was sure knew how to make him feel good. He recalled the unknown person molest his body from top to bottom causing the sensation in his nether region to increase. Sasuke kept his left arm over his face as he reached into his underwear and gripped his hardened penis with one hand. The usually modest boy was overcome with bliss as he thought back to the way Itachi had been pressed against him that day in the living room. He hadn't forgotten what it felt like to have another person so close that he could feel them breathe on his skin. Sasuke inhaled and exhaled through his mouth as he fondled his tip with his thumb causing more pre-cum to ooze out.

_This-this is all Itachi's fault…_ He mentally placed the blame for his perverted actions on his absentee brother. _Itachi…_ He repeated as he stroked his member methodically. Maybe that's why he couldn't look Itachi in the face or why he couldn't stand to be in the same room as Itachi... "Aghhh-" He whimpered. What was Itachi doing to him? How could he justify this?

Sasuke breathed heavily as his joy grew greater and greater sending pulses up and down his spine. "Ahhhhhhhhh, haaahaaahaahaa…" he moaned as he released what seemed to be a life time's worth of warm bodily fluid with his orgasm. "Haahaahaahaa…"

Sasuke ran the faucet as he avoided looking in the bathroom mirror. How could he ever look at his self again? What he'd just done was enough to qualify him as insane. There was no denying that it felt amazing, the problem was that it also felt wrong. After taking a seat on the edge of his bed he noticed something was off. Sasuke leapt up and dashed to the door. He examined a 2 inch crack which had not been there a while ago. Sasuke slid the door open and stuck his head into the hall. He was sure he closed the door tight. How could this be?

…

"You're being paranoid." Naruto said to Sasuke as he waited for Hinata to open the back door.

"I'm not." Sasuke disagreed while peeking out the living room window. He'd gone through the house again only to find that he was the only one there. "I'm telling you, I know I closed the door."

"Dude, maybe you didn't close it as tight as you thought. I mean, you said it yourself, Itachi isn't even there. "Naruto whispered as he continued to wait.

Sasuke looked toward the stairs. "I'm not crazy Naruto."

"Listen, I gotta go, text me ok?" Naruto said as the girl he'd been waiting on opened the door.

"Okay." Sasuke said disconnecting. That damn Naruto was no help. Sasuke moved to the middle of the living room floor and looked around. He knew he closed that door.

...

"Sasuke, good morning." Itachi said as the two passed shoulder to shoulder in the upstairs hall.

Sasuke was at an all time low. He thought it was bad before but now he really felt awkward around Itachi. "Morning..." He grumbled as he tried to remove himself from the situation. Anytime he looked at Itachi he instantly remembered jer-

"I was thinking, maybe we can do something today." Itachi said causing the other male to stop in his tracks.

Sasuke kept his back to his brother. "Do something?" He echoed.

"Yes. As in, _together_. We haven't really had a chance to reconnect."

Sasuke shifted his eyes to the side. "Well, I was going to go study with Naruto today so..."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. He can come along if you'd like." Itachi suggested.

_Shit..._ Sasuke thought as he realized he would not be able to get out of this. "What did you have in mind?" He asked apprehensively turning just enough to make his profile clear.

"When's the last time you visited the dojo?" Itachi asked.

…

"Just like old times." Itachi stated as he watched Sasuke pulled at his belt.

The raven teen frowned as he stepped onto the dark blue mat of the dojo. "Where is everyone?" He asked skeptically as he noted the emptiness of the establishment.

Itachi onced him over. "I figured we could benefit from some alone time." He said alluding to the fact that he'd bought out the gym for the day.

Sasuke cringed. That was the last thing he wanted with Itachi. _Damn it..._ He scoffed.

"Sasuke," Itachi called out. "Are you ready?"

Sasuke nodded and approached his brother.

They both bowed briefly then moved into fighting stances.

"Come at me." Itachi said holding his hands out before himself.

Cautiously Sasuke moved toward Itachi.

"Left, right, left, right, heel." Itachi called out Sasuke's moves just as he did in the old days. "Knee, heel- good boy Sasuke."

Sasuke huffed as Itachi smacked away all his punches and kicks.

"Stay focused." Itachi said noticing that Sasuke was distracted by something. "Right, right, jab-"

"Arrggh," Sasuke growled as Itachi grabbed his leg.

"Almost." He said pleasantly dropping his younger brother's foot to the mat.

Sasuke picked up speed.

"Jab, one, two, knee," Itachi smirked before taking Sasuke's arm with his next jab and twisting it behind his body.

Sasuke tensed as Itachi pulled him in from behind.

"Almost but not good enough." Itachi spoke into his ear before pushing him away.

That pissed Sasuke off. He pursued his brother harder.

"Shin, shin, right, elbow, elbow..." Itachi said blocking with precision as Sasuke picked up speed.

Sasuke began to sweat.

Itachi continued to catch or avoid all of Sasuke moves each time complimenting him on his form. "Oh, close." He said grabbing the raven by the shoulder and pulling him into his chest.

Sasuke jumped back.

"You're really good Sasuke." Itachi said with a near grin.

Sasuke furrowed his brows. This was getting stranger by the minute. "Aghh-" Sasuke pushed his palms forward in hopes of finally hitting the other male.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the wrists then swept his leg under his feet causing him to hit the mat below. Itachi then took the opportunity to perch on top of the dark haired boy causing hysteria to set in.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked pawing at the mat until Itachi was no longer above him.

"Sparing." Itachi gave the most obvious answer.

"NO! I mean, what are you doing to me?" Sasuke tightened his lips. That didn't come out right.

Itachi sharpened his eye. "Sasuke, is there something you want to talk about?"

Sasuke was in word shock. He couldn't believe what he'd just said...now to explain. "What I meant was-"

"Why don't you tell me what you're _really_ thinking Sasuke." Itachi cuts in knowing that Sasuke was preparing a cover story.

Sasuke stared blankly at the other. He wondered if it was really ok for him to say that to Itachi. "What do you mean?" He acted inapt.

Itachi moved closer. "You're a very smart boy Sasuke, I think you know exactly what I mean."

Sasuke shied away.

Itachi placed his hand under the boys chin and lead his face back to his. "I'm not here to judge you."

Sasuke felt light headed. "I...I don't know." He lied.

"You know." Itachi urged.

Sasuke's mouth went dry. "At night...I-I have this dream..." he says averting his eyes once again.

Itachi waited patiently.

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't know what to think...every time you-" he suddenly stops short.

Itachi maintained quiet.

"It's nothing." Sasuke says changing his mind. He wasn't ready to discuss this.

"Sasuke," Itachi begins.

"I want to leave." Sasuke proclaimed as he becomes too flustered to continue.

Itachi understands that Sasuke has to come to him. "Ok, we can go then." He says extending his hand helping his sibling off the mat.

…

"So I didn't know if you wanted to see me again or not but I was kind of hoping so." Sakura spoke as she had done most of the evening.

Sasuke stared out into the night sky with the same blank face that he had their entire date. All he could think about was what happened at the dojo. He was so close to telling Itachi.

"Sasuke, is something wrong?" Sakura asked as she touched the back of his hand catching his attention.

"Huh?" Sasuke queried as he hastily moved his hand from under her's.

Sakura attempted a feeble smile. She really wanted Sasuke to like her. "I was just wondering if you were enjoying yourself...you seem preoccupied." She alluded to the fact that she had basically been out on a date with herself.

"Oh, yeah. I had fun..." Sasuke lied.

"Good." She grinned. "Hey, uhm, my folks are out of town...you wanna come in maybe?" She suggested digging around her purse for keys.

Sasuke thought long and hard about his position. If he could do this maybe he wasn't such a lost cause. He might even have a shot at being normal instead of becoming some perverted deviant. "Sure." He agreed against his better judgment.

Sakura quickly brought him inside and the two sat on the couch.

"Did you want something to drink?" She asked just to be polite.

Sasuke shook his head.

Sakura scooted closer. She didn't even bother turning on the television. "Hey Sasuke..." She breathed as he turned towards her.

The raven hesitated as he noticed her undoing the buttons on her shirt. "Yeah?"

"Do you like me?" She asked softly.

Sasuke watched her rising cleavage with little to no affect. He blinked hard. This just wasn't working. He stood abruptly.

"Sasuke?" She began to question.

"I have to go." He said causing the pink haired girl to grab his hand. "There's something I need to do." He said removing his hand from her's for the 2nd time that night.

Sakura was left speechless as the raven took his leave.

…

Sasuke tossed and turned in bed. If he slept he would surely have that dream again. If he stayed awake all he could do was think of Itachi. "Shit." He seethed as he sat up straight. After climbing to his feet, he slid his room door open and peered down the hall. He could see a light gleaming from Itachi's room signaling that he was still up. Sasuke moved stealthily. He stopped at Itachi's door and listened closely. When he didn't hear anything he placed a hand on his brother's door. He leaned in all the while wondering what Itachi was doing.

"Looking for me?" Itachi asked from behind prompting Sasuke to shiver.

Sasuke felt all the life drain from his body as he turned to face his brother. "I...I thought I heard a noise." He said the first thing that popped into his head.

"Is that so?" Itachi solicited extending his arm.

Sasuke braced for impact.

Itachi places his hand on the door and pushes it to one side. "Would you like to come in?"

Sasuke warily stepped into the bedroom. He winced as Itachi slid the door closed.

"Trouble sleeping again?" Itachi asked already knowing the answer.

"I guess..." Sasuke kept it short. He observed several burning candles spread throughout the room; he guessed that was why the space felt abnormally warm.

"Would you like to talk about it now?" Itachi asked over the boy's shoulder.

Sasuke felt his palms go moist. "No..."

"You know, little brother, it's not good to keep things bottled up inside. Whatever it is…let it out." Itachi spoke right into Sasuke's ear causing him to spin around.

"What did you just say?" Sasuke asked in surprise. That was the same thing the guy in his drea-

"Why does it sound familiar?" Itachi questioned as the boy in front of him became visibly bewildered.

"…how did you?" Sasuke started.

Itachi kept his serious manner. "Sasuke, I think the more appropriate question to be asking here would be _why_?"

Sasuke averted his eyes. "Why what?"

"Why have you been feeling this way...why have you been having these dreams...why hasn't your mind come to grips with the decision your body has made?" Itachi spoke in riddles.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..." Sasuke rejected the idea.

Itachi glanced down. "Are you sure?"

Sasuke hit the wall behind him with a light thud landing right beside the dresser. He wasn't aware that he'd been moving backward the entire time, or that Itachi had been moving forward.

"I know what you've been thinking. I believe I can help you with that." Itachi said as he stuck his index finger in the brim of Sasuke's pants.

The youngest of the brothers tried feverishly to decrease the amount of blood rushing to his loins.

Itachi pulled at the elastic band of the boy's boxers and tilted forward to take a quick look.

"W-What are you doing?" Sasuke stuttered anxiously.

Itachi removed his finger allowing the underwear to snap back into place. "What does it look like I'm doing? You've dreamt about me doing the same thing to you a half dozen times already..."

"No," Sasuke denied.

"Of course you have." Itachi assured him as he ran two fingers over the side of his neck then down his collar bone.

Sasuke felt his face change color. "I don't know, I couldn't see...I don't know who it was."

"Are you positive?" He asked breathing heavily on Sasuke's skin as he slipped his hand under the boy's shirt.

Sasuke felt a warm sensation spread over his body as he thought back to the dream. His eyes widen as he comes to grips with reality. How could he refuse such obvious clues? The black hair, the voice, the smell; it had been Itachi haunting his dreams at night. "How did you..." Sasuke started to ask as the words faded from his mouth.

"I want you..." Itachi whispered in his ear as his hands traveled the length of Sasuke's body.

"Mmhmm," Sasuke exhaled in delight as skin on skin contact unfolded. Sasuke opened his mouth to dispute. Nothing but a light moan escapes his lips as Itachi caresses him tenderly. "Haahaa..." he breathed as a hand traveled his inner thigh heightening his already obvious erection.

Itachi pressed his tongue to Sasuke's neck and devoured his flavor. "Delicious..." He declared.

"T-this is just like-" Sasuke's jaw clenched as he pushed against the wall hard. He held his breath as Itachi worked his way down his body leaving only moisture and bliss behind. This was just like the dream...how could that be? Itachi slips a finger into Sasuke's mouth causing him to lick at the digit. _This isn't right..._ Sasuke admits inwardly not understanding how it could feel so good. "Ahhhh-" He sounded off as Itachi gripped his member. Sasuke looked down at the scene below with rosy cheeks. "You can't..." He said passively.

Itachi pulls at the stiff object in hand causing Sasuke to tremble.

"Nghhhmmm..." He moaned loudly.

"That's right Sasuke...let it out." Itachi said watching his brother's chest heave up and down with elation. Itachi wanted to make sure this experience was everything Sasuke had dreamt about. He'd waited long enough for Sasuke to come to him and finally he was going to strengthen the bond between him and his precious little brother. Itachi tugged harder at Sasuke before he reached down and gripped his own manhood. Itachi marveled at the euphoric expression written across Sasuke's face, he knew he had the young progeny right where he desired to be. He licked Sasuke's jawbone in victory as he stepped that much closer to the edge. "That's it Sasuke..." he encouraged.

Sasuke melted as the dream that plagued his psyche turned out to be a foreshadowing for the raw sexuality that would take place between him and his older brother. He would never forget the way Itachi said those 4 words to him, "_Give yourself to me..." _

**FIN**


End file.
